


Life Awaits

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sass bucket Draco, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Written for the August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt: Nervous Words: 298Thanks to @ununquadius for hosting this month and to my darling Sophie (Slashfoxes) for her wonderful beta!





	Life Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.   
> Prompt: Nervous Words: 298
> 
> Thanks to @ununquadius for hosting this month and to my darling Sophie (Slashfoxes) for her wonderful beta!

“Love, I told you that you were going to be over the weight limit!” 

“I will make this all fit if it kills me, Potter.”

Harry looked at the scene before him and couldn’t help but laugh; his husband of exactly 78 hours was sprawled out on the floor of Terminal 4 & 1/3 at London’s Heathrow airport, bags wide open, frantically shrinking his belongings as fast as possible. 

“How these uncouth heathens expect me to travel with only two bags is beyond me. I don’t understand why I can’t pay the fee to bring them all.”

“We are not paying 500 galleons for two suitcases worth of hair potions! We’re married now, Draco! You should feel comfortable letting me see all of you.”

Draco’s shoulders tensed. Harry immediately regretted his outburst; he had worked so hard to make Draco feel loved and secure in their relationship and he didn’t want a few careless words to undo that.

He crouched down next to his husband, still in awe of the title. “Love, look at me.”

Draco stared at his bag resolutely.

Harry leaned in, kissing the weak spot below Draco’s ear. Draco squirmed and turned towards Harry, still not meeting his eye.

“Draco, look at your hand.” Draco looked down as Harry twinned their hands together, platinum rings clinking together.

“When I put that ring on your finger and said those words in front of all our family and friends, I meant it. You are my forever Draco. Nothing is going to change that; not our pasts and certainly not your hair. Now please, let's finish up and go. I want to start the rest of our lives already.”

Draco raised his eyes, giving Harry a slow smile and gracefully climbing to his feet. “You’re right, life awaits.”


End file.
